


Tease and Release

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Lucrezia teases Victor until they both get what they want. Very PWP.





	

“Uh,” Victor says as he enters the room, his face reddening. Lucrezia, who is quite comfortable in her bed, smiles back at him in delight.

“Hello, darling.”

“Well, hi. I was wondering why you hadn’t come out to greet me like last time, but I guess I can see the answer to that.”

“Mmhmm.” Lucrezia shifts in the bed for the pleasure of feeling the smooth sheets against her bare skin. “Don’t you ever just tire of having clothes on? This is _so_ much more comfortable.”

“Yeah, you look pretty comfortable,” Victor agrees, his eyes tracing her body. She shifts again, parting her legs for a tantalizing second and watching Victor swallow hard. Oh, he's so much fun. She lets her gaze drop, not subtly, from his face to the bulge beginning to form between his legs. 

“ _You_ look more needy than comfortable,” she observes. 

“One way to put it,” Victor says.

“Then why don’t you take those boring old clothes of yours off?”

He doesn’t need any more prompting than that. Immediately, he wrestles his shirt out of the waistband of his pants, and then pauses. 

“Wait, are you asking me to put on a show?”

Lucrezia blinks, imagining Victor trying to affect the subtlety and suaveness that teasing requires. The prospect is so absurd that she immediately bursts into laughter.

“All right, guess not.”

“No, do!” Lucrezia protests, failing to stifle another giggle. “I want to see.”

“Hell no. You find enough reasons to laugh at me without me handing you extra ones.” 

“ _Victor_ ,” she says, but he knows better than to give her the time to make her case. He pulls his shirt roughly over his head and drops it without any flair at all before kicking off his shoes and loosening his pants as well. Lucrezia watches the whole progression openly and steadily, admiring his body as it is revealed. His build is pleasingly masculine, and a little more muscular than she always expects. Maybe alchemy is hard work. She traces her fingers over her thumb, anticipating the feel of his shoulders under her hands. 

By the time he drops his pants, his cock is standing erect. He approaches the bed, his eyes lusty and bright. “Alright, move over,” he says, getting one knee up onto the bed. 

But she stops him with a finger on his chest. “Sit,” she says.

“What?”

“Over there.” With her eyes, she indicates the armchair a few feet back. He looks behind him and then back at her, confused. With a beautiful smile, she explains, “You’re going to sit there and not do anything but watch until I tell you otherwise.”

He glances back at the chair again, and she hears him breathe, “Fuck.” He may not even be aware of saying it out loud. When he looks back at her, there’s a note of desperation in his eyes already. “Is this because I didn’t strip for you?”

“No, no!” Lucrezia assures him, curling her finger into the hair on his chest. “I’ve been thinking about torturing you all _day_.”

“Fuck,” he mutters again, louder this time. His breath is coming fast already. Just another little nudge will get him doing exactly what she wants. She runs her free hand up her leg slowly.

“You just get so needy and desperate when I tease you, sweetheart. It drives me _wild_.”

He swallows with difficulty, his eyes unfocused with lust. “Lucrezia,” he says, the end of it coming out like a whimper. 

She gives him a little push. “Go.”

He retreats to the chair as ordered and sits without taking his eyes off her.

“Hands on the armrests,” she instructs, and he obeys.

“Do you really expect me to just sit here while you cavort around on your bed over there?” he asks, voice a little strained.

She narrows her eyes, curious. “‘Cavort’? I don’t know that word.”

“It’s—shit, I don’t know the Spanish.” He gestures with his hands in an attempt to explain. “Moving around like you own the place.”

Lucrezia raises one eyebrow. “This is _my bedroom_ ,” she points out, amused. “And put your hands back where they belong.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

She gives a pouting sigh as she shifts onto her back. “Pity. I thought it might mean something dirty.”

“Describing you, it probably does.”

Lucrezia chuckles fondly. Victor is always prickly when he starts getting turned on, desperate to maintain some kind of dignity. It never lasts.

She spreads herself out across the bed and moves her awareness down her body, feeling every inch of the soft fabric against her skin. She aches to be touched. Resting one hand atop her thigh, she glances over at Victor. “Don’t you dare look away from me to make this easier for yourself,” she says.

“Couldn’t if I wanted to, kitten.”

“No?”

He shakes his head, gulping. He seems to have forgotten how to blink. 

Lucrezia hums, twisting her body towards him as she stretches. “And what _do_  you want, darling?”

“You’re gonna make me say it?”

“Mmmmhmm~ ♡”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, you can be more creative than _that_ ,” she chuckles, deliberately misinterpreting. ”Tell me what you’re thinking, darling. Tell me what you’re just desperate for.”

His hands claw on the armrests and he makes a noise of frustration. “I want to touch you, Lucrezia, I want to—god—your ass, your hips—”

“Mmmmm…” Lucrezia moves her own hands along where he wants to put his, squeezing her rear, tracing them up her sides. “My tits?” she suggests next, pushing them together like he loves to. 

He chokes back a whine, inarticulate for a moment. His breath comes fast and there is pre-come beginning to leak from his cock, all without a single touch. He’s so needy. He’s so hers. 

“You love to bury your face in them,” she reminds him as she rolls them against each other, the sensation tantalizing. 

“God, yes,” he whimpers, squirming in the chair. “I want to shove my face into your tits, Lucrezia, I want to—”

“Lick—” she interrupts in a gasp, squeezing her eyes shut to imagine it. Victor’s hot tongue tracing over her cleavage before moving slowly over one nipple, his breath coming in frantic puffs against her skin. A sound catches in the back of her throat. 

Victor groans. “God, Lucrezia, please, _let me touch you_ —”

“Mm-mm,” she answers, shaking her head, though lust is pooling in her core and her breath is coming fast and the ways in which her imagination and her own hands fall short of Victor’s touch are driving her insane. She opens her eyes and looked at him again, knowing her need is obvious in her face. One hand finds its way between her legs. “Keep going,” she commands, breathless. 

“Fuck—then I’d—” He squirms again, his straining cock quivering as he shifts. “I’d kiss you as hard as I could, I’d kiss you like I was trying to eat you whole—”

“Mmh—!” The thought of such kisses floods her senses, and she remembers how rough Victor can be, how clumsily lustful and how hungry for her and her alone. How he sometimes misses her mouth in his eagerness, how he grinds against her—”And then I’d wrap my hand around your cock—”

“Fffuck—oh, fuck—”His knuckles are white where they grip the arms of the chair, and he’s losing coherence. 

“But I wouldn’t—wouldn’t jerk you off for too long,” Lucrezia says, stumbling a little as she eyes his needy cock, “because your stamina is so _awful_ , and _nnngh_ I need you inside of me…” She slips two fingers into her waiting hole and soon follows them with a third, her hips pushing against the air hungrily as she plays with herself.

As if in imitation, Victor grinds his hips in the chair, helpless grunts escaping him. Lucrezia makes an irritated noise. “Sit still,” she orders, and then gasps as her fingers hit the best spot inside of her. “Victor, _oh_ …!”

“ _Lucrezia_ ,” he whines in answer. With obvious effort, he manages to still himself except for an occasional inevitable twitch. He’s on the edge, his eyes unfocused and his jaw slack. “Fucking hell Lucrezia _please_. I can’t take this. I can’t _take_ this. _Please_.”

God there’s nothing more beautiful than lust. She could come just watching him want her, and no doubt she will remember his desperation later and do just that, but right now she wants his touch. She _needs_ it. She pulls her fingers free (oh and she misses them immediately) and swings her legs down off the bed and in two quick steps she is straddling him in the chair. He groans in relief and lets her press her slick fingers into his mouth, eagerly licking them clean. She whimpers at the heat of his mouth and the caress of his tongue. With her free hand, she finds his cock and rubs its head against her dripping sex, letting out a long, shivering gasp at the jolt of pleasure it sends through her. Victor groans again, clutching her rear with one hand and the back of her neck with the other. She hasn’t given him permission to. Doesn’t matter. Wouldn’t have been able to manage the words for it anyway. The best she can do is a panted “Here—” as she slides down onto him, taking his cock deep. He moans in unison with her desperate half-scream of ecstasy and it’s so good, oh it’s so wordlessly and unbelievably incredible to feel heartbeat against heartbeat to feel their torsos crushed together his sloppy mouth on her shoulders her neck  _Victor_  one hand on her ass the other splayed greedily across one breast  _Victor oh, oh_ and him inside of her hot and hard and slick and thrusting and thrusting until rational thought is beyond her until pleasure is all she is _Victor come, I want to come together, come—!_

The word slides up into a shriek at the end as ecstasy explodes through her, throbbing and swelling and pulsing and before it begins to melt she feels him come, too, feels him fill her up with that sticky heat, hears him sob  _fuck, oh fuck, Lucrezia_  as their pace slowly settles. Her orgasm fades away and then all that remains is Victor, her Victor, holding her close, leaning back in the chair so that she is secure in his arms rather than perched on the edge, and oh. Oh she loves him so much. Oh this is so wonderful to sit here cradled held safe in his arms. She nuzzles him, littering his throat with gentle kisses, her body filled up with light and joy. 

Rationality dawns back over her mind gradually while they are still cuddled together, their bodies warm and sweaty and comfortable, and she laughs a little at how lucky she is, that she has everything she wants in this world. There is no one as blessed as she, and Victor is such a wonderful part of that blessing. She holds him close and whispers, “Oh, Victor, I love you so.”

“Love you too, kitten,” he answers sleepily, and then their mouths find each other and they kiss, long and hard and wordless. Lucrezia feels a tickle of desire light in her again and she smiles, reveling in it without feeding it. She will have more from him before the night is over but now, just for now, she will stay like this for a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> ha h a;;; writing Lucrezia's pov is. overwhelming


End file.
